


Is It Cool if I Hold Your Hand? (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: First Date (Traduccion) [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crush, Derek is a failboat at feelings, M/M, Oblivious, Papa Stilinski is literally my favorite, Pining, Pre-Slash, Spanish Translation, Traducción, dating without knowing it
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: —Entonces—, dice el sheriff Stilinski, levantando una ceja. —¿Después de todo, decidiste no jugar videojuegos con Scott?—Uh—, dice Stiles. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y desorbitados, y tiene sus brazos alrededor de dos cubos gigantes de palomitas de maíz. Junto a él, Derek Hale, el mismo Derek Hale que el Sheriff vio por última vez en su sala de interrogatorios, le está entregando un billete de $ 20 al cajero y claramente tratando de parecer lo más informal posible. Sin embargo, mira el cambio tres veces antes de meterlo en su bolsillo, por lo que es una causa perdida.





	Is It Cool if I Hold Your Hand? (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Is It Cool if I Hold Your Hand?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/519177) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



> Disclaimer: El mundo de Teen Wolf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Jeff Davis. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.
> 
> Y quien no quiere ver más del Sheriff vigilando como un halcon a Derek XDD

—Entonces—, dice el sheriff Stilinski, levantando una ceja. —¿Después de todo, decidiste no jugar videojuegos con Scott?

—Uh—, dice Stiles. Tiene los ojos muy abiertos y desorbitados, y tiene sus brazos alrededor de dos cubos gigantes de palomitas de maíz. Junto a él, Derek Hale, el mismo Derek Hale que el Sheriff vio por última vez en su sala de interrogatorios, le está entregando un billete de $ 20 al cajero y claramente tratando de parecer lo más informal posible. Sin embargo, mira el cambio tres veces antes de meterlo en su bolsillo, por lo que es una causa perdida.

—Sheriff—. La mirada de Derek se mueve rápidamente en un intento de evitar el contacto visual, y parece estar forzando su voz aproximadamente media octava más baja de lo normal. El sheriff no puede evitar sonreír al respecto, así que tiene que llevar una mano a su boca para cubrirla.

—¿Muchachos tienen sus entradas?— Derek asiente, y Stiles hace un pequeño graznido afirmativo. —Bueno. Hijo, ¿por qué no vas y esperas en el cine? El Sr.Hale y yo vamos a tener una conversación rápida.

—Pero—, dice Stiles. —Los trailers.

—Se los perderá.

—Pero se supone que hay uno del nuevo James Bond y...

—Dios mío, Stiles, ve—, dice Derek, empujando a Stiles hacia las puertas del cine. Stiles tropieza pero consigue equilibrarse, luciendo desgarrado. —Ve—, dice Derek de nuevo, suave y bajo. Empuja a Stiles hacia atrás otra vez, pero suavemente esta vez, persistente, la palma de su mano contra su pecho. —Guárdame un asiento, ¿de acuerdo?

El sheriff observa como las mejillas de su hijo se tiñen de un rosa absolutamente brillante, y esa es su cara de Lydia Martin, oh Dios.

—Está bien—, dice Stiles, con una sonrisa pequeña e inconsciente en su rostro. Esto es jodidamente serio. —Sí. Bueno. Nos vemos allí.

Derek lo mira hasta que Stiles está dentro del cine, y luego se da vuelta para mirar al sheriff con una expresión culpable que no hace nada para calmar sus preocupaciones sobre esta situación. —Señor.

—No, nada de eso. Llámame John. Esta conversación debería ser de primer nombre, ¿no crees, Derek? Ven CONMIGO UN momento.

—¿Qué conversación, exactamente? —Derek le rodea. Mantiene la puerta abierta para John, que es muy cortés con él, pero no le va a ganar ningún punto ni nada.

—La conversación donde te cuento que Stiles es todo lo que me queda en este mundo—, dice John. Él los conduce hacia el Camaro de Derek y se inclina en contra de él, desafiándolo en privado a que diga algo al respecto (no lo hace, chico inteligente). —Y lo que estoy diciendo es que tu secreto está fuera, y ahora voy a estar mirándote como un halcón, y si descubro que lo estás presionando o lastimándolo o que no lo aprecias de ninguna manera tengo toda la fuerza policial de Beacon Hills detrás de mí. No me malinterpretes, Stiles los vuelve todos locos, pero es como su mascota y todos le tienen mucho cariño. No puedo prometerte su seguridad si las noticias de cualquier... maltrato llegan a ellos, ya me entiendes.

—Señor. Quiero decir, John—. Derek se frota la parte posterior de su cuello. —No sé lo que crees que está sucediendo...

—¿En serio, Derek?

—Bien—. Tose. —Bueno. Vale. Sé lo que crees que está pasando. Pero no lo es. Continuando. Stiles mintió sobre ver una película conmigo porque pensó que te preocuparía, ya que soy, bueno... 

—¿Un criminal?—, Sugiere John.

—Sí, quiero decir, no, fui exonerado.

—Aún tienes medio cuerpo enterrado en tu jardín, hijo—, dice John, y honestamente parece que Derek está pensando en huir. —Pero de cualquier forma, no importa. Mi punto sigue en pie. Stiles todavía tiene diecisiete años, así que espero que seas muy cuidadoso y discreto con respecto a...

—No—, dice Derek, poniendo sus manos a la defensiva. —No ha habido... no habrá, te lo dije.

—Hm, si. Son amigos, ¿verdad?

—Sí—, Derek suspira, aliviado. —Stiles quería ver esta de zombies y Scott no, así que la estamos viendo. No he estado en una película en mucho tiempo. No es... no es gran cosa.

—Uh huh.— John no puede creer que vaya a involucrarse en esto, pero honestamente. —Derek. Escucha. Estoy seguro de que eres un chico muy inteligente, pero. ¿Seriamente?

—No sé de lo que estás hablando—, dice Derek, y oh Dios, realmente no lo hace.

—Mi hijo usa una camisa con botones y sus mejores jeans, Derek—, señala John pacientemente. —Se puso tanta colonia que todavía puedo olerla. Él planchó su cuello.

—Pensé que era solo-— Derek hace un gesto de impotencia. —- Eso es justo lo que Stiles hace cuando sale, ¿no es así?

—Sí, en una cita—, dice John, deliberadamente. —Por cierto, Scott ama a los zombis, y si Stiles te dijo que no, entonces es un mentiroso—. Y ahora, honestamente, nunca se había visto más asustado, ni siquiera cuando lo metieron en la parte trasera de un coche patrulla. —¿Realmente no lo sabías?

—No lo hice... no estoy...— Derek se deja caer hacia adelante y apoya sus codos contra el auto al lado del sheriff, dejando caer su cabeza entre sus manos. —No estoy exactamente acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, está bien. La última vez que me dejé involucrar con alguien ... —Deja escapar un aliento áspero y frustrado. —No terminó bien. Así que ahora simplemente no lo hago.

—Bueno—. John no sabe exactamente lo que esperaba de esta charla, pero no fue eso. —Esa debe haber sido una ruptura muy dramática.

—Ella dijo que me amaba y luego quemó a mi familia con vida—, bromea Derek, y luego parece completamente sorprendido de sí mismo. —Yo... yo no sé por qué solo, nunca antes se lo dije a nadie—. Está mirando a John sospechosamente, como si fuera su culpa de alguna manera. —¿Por qué debería decirte eso?

—Hijo, no lo sé. Ni siquiera puedo conseguir que Stiles me diga qué tenía para el almuerzo. —John extiende la mano tentativamente, apoyando una mano reconfortante entre los omoplatos de Derek. —¿Lo sabe Stiles?

—Nadie lo sabe—, dice Derek rotundamente, y el corazón de John se rompe, un poco.

—Oh, señor, eres un desastre, ¿verdad?—, Dice amablemente. —Puedo ver por qué Stiles está tan fascinado, ¿sabes? Este muchacho no puede resistir un desafío.

Derek rueda sus ojos. —Realmente no puede.

—Entonces, ¿vas a decepcionarlo? Tienes que ser muy claro acerca de no estar interesado; Stiles puede ponerse un poco obstinado —. John intenta no sentirse demasiado aliviado con este giro de los acontecimientos; después de todo, no ha visto a Stiles tan entusiasmado con alguien en años. Parece casi cruel que tenga que sufrir otro caso de amor no correspondido incluso antes de llegar a la universidad.

—Uh—, dice Derek, mordiéndose el labio. Él volvió a no mirar a John a los ojos. —Vale.

—Oh, Dios mío—, dice el sheriff. —Me estás tomando el pelo.

—¡Ya pensabas que estábamos saliendo!—, Señala Derek. —¡Hace diez minutos!

—Sí, pero ahora me estás diciendo que, qué. ¿Llevar a mi hijo de 17 años a lo que creías que eran citas de películas platónicas mientras enloquecías secretamente por él?

—No estoy enamorado—, protestó Derek, con expresión vacilante.

—Está bien, mira. Pareces un buen chico, debajo de todo... es cuero y fruncimiento de ceño —, dice John. —Y quiero que Stiles sea feliz, aunque Dios me gustaría que solo quisiera papas fritas rizadas y una computadora nueva y no, bueno...

—¿A mi?—, Dice Derek, y él solo suena tan malditamente joven y con la esperanza de que John ni siquiera pueda sentir pánico por todo este asunto. En este momento, de todos modos.

—Sí—, confirma John, aterrado y seguro. —Tú—. Se frota las manos sobre la cara. —Uf, realmente, ahora mismo necesito desesperadamente bacon. Ve a ver la película.

—Sí, señor—, dice Derek, aturdido.

—Que vuelva a casa antes de las once.

—Por supuesto.

—Y vendrás a cenar mañana por la noche. Stiles está haciendo lasaña vegetariana. Va a ser desagradable.

Derek resopla. —Oh, gracias—, dice, y las palabras están destinadas a sonar sarcásticas, piensa John. Pero ellos no.

—En cualquier momento—, dice John, y lo dice en serio.


End file.
